


Inside the Mind of the Great King

by Actual_trash_xx



Series: What happens when facades break? [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 22:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11518881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Actual_trash_xx/pseuds/Actual_trash_xx
Summary: Oikawa is struggling to keep up his facade.





	Inside the Mind of the Great King

**Author's Note:**

> I'm awful at writing summaries

After another sleepless night, Oikawa didn't want to leave his bed, let alone lead a morning training session. His walk to school felt as if he was carrying lead weights on his shoulders carefully balancing his declining mental health, grades and volleyball. 

But seeing as his eyes are currently screaming to be shut and his muscles are crying out for a back he is failing at the balancing act, it is sad because this shut down happens way to often, for the most part Oikawa lives on autopilot (fake smile to cover up the red eyes from the nights of crying, politeness to distract from his hoarse voice from crying all night, an ego higher then the roof to cover up his self hatred.)

However Iwaizumi is not stupid and he can tell that something is up with Oikawa (How many times does he need to remind him that facades do not work on the people you grew up with?). He watches Oikawa push himself to the limit every session while the coaches plead for him to calm down and take a break every once in a while, he wont listen but it was worth a try.

serve after serve, set after set and spike after spike, that's how practice usually goes today being no exception but the lack of 'Iwa-chan this' and 'Iwa-chan that' didn't go unnoticed by the other three third years. After getting changed Oikawa just walked out the changing room aimlessly leaving a very puzzled Hanamaki and Matsukawa behind.

Afternoon practice is a repeat of morning practice, except Iwaizumi decides to invite himself round to Oikawa's because it is painful to see his best friend so broken. The walk was quiet, quiet enough to hear a pin drop from five miles away.

"Oi could you explain what the hell was up with you today? It was like you wasn't even there"

"You wouldn't understand me even if I did"

"Try me."

"I hate myself, I hate being so needy, I hate the voices that keep me from sleeping at night, my shoulders hurt from the weight of my head" *hic* "but most of all I hate how I'm not and will never be worthy of good things"

"Oikawa..."

"I told you, you wouldn't understand" 

At this point Iwaizumi took Oikawa's face in his hands 

"Listen to me Oikawa you are soo much better then you give yourself credit for and, listen to me carefully, you are not alone, you have been my best friend since we were just children, so please tell me when the voices are getting to you I don't know if I can get rid of them but I will try my best"

 

Turns out Oikawa was never alone and doesn't have to carry his burdens alone, it's about time he gave his shoulders a break...


End file.
